In a cloud environment, a server computer often communicates with multiple host computers over a network. In some instances, the server computer can perform remote management of a host computer via the network using a host processor. However, typical solutions provide a piecemeal approach for remote management. For example, firmware for different devices in the host computer can be generally updated on a device by device basis using the host processor. However, these firmware updates may not be managed securely, thus making the host computer vulnerable to malicious attacks and causing potential data loss for the customers. In some instances, firmware for a device can be accessed using untrustworthy firmware over a serial bus, e.g., by placing a hardware component on the serial bus with non-signed firmware. The piecemeal approach for updating firmware can allow insertion of malicious code or non-signed firmware which can make the host computer prone to malware attacks or human errors.